Hyperdimension Nepgear: A savior's origin
by Shadicgon
Summary: Sometimes the most minimum changes can affect an entire idea, an entire course in history. This is the story of a girl who simply saw something that would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Nepgear you have to the sword, don't you? Give it to me!_ (SLASH) _Don't let my death… go to waste"_

(H-Huh?)

 _"_ _Are you going to let my sister's death be in vain?! Finish the job Nepgear! Kill me as well!"_

SLASH  
(W-What's this?)

 _"_ _At least like this, the twins won't have to go through the killing… Neptune could you hurry? I'm getting scared"_

SLASH  
(I don't get it)

 _"_ _I don't want to… die… WAAAHHH"  
"I DON'T WANT TO DIE AS WELL! WAAAHHHH"_

SLASH  
(Why?)

 _"_ _Have you not considered that someone would actually fight for her life? I'm sorry but, I have people I must see again_ (SLASH) _Please… take care of Chika… she is still a kid in mind…_

(Why is this happening?)

 _"_ _Nepgear"_

(No, not you please no!)

 _"_ _We are the last ones left kiddo… and I want you to live"_

(PLEASE! ANYONE BUT HER!)

 _"_ _Once I'm gone, and you kill the deity of sin… make this world somewhere where peace rules and everyone is happy, would ya?"_

(DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M NOT AS STRONG AS YOU THINK I AM!)

 _"_ _I love you, Nepgear… live for me and everyone who sacrificed to save this world."_

(DON'T DO IT! I BEG YOU! KILL ME BUT LET HER LIVE! I'M BEGGING YOU!)

SLASH

* * *

A certain lilac hair girl is just opened her eyes as she rose from her bed, sitting on it now instead of laying in it "It was… a nightmare?"

The name of the girl who just made the question is Nepgear, and she is the CPU candidate of Planeptune, for those who don't understand what she is, in short words: she is a Goddess and the future ruler of Planeptune in case something happened to the actual one who is Neptune but, most people know her as Lady Purple Heart.

The Goddess candidate is currently wiping away the tears she has on her now red eyes, from all the time she had been crying.

"G-Goodness, how much time…" She didn't finish the question, as she already knew the answer "…That dream… it felt… so real… no, there's no reason to think about it"

Nepgear didn't have a single doubt about it.

Tomorrow's morning she was going to tell her plan to everyone, they would agree with it thinking of what great job she has done for bringing up such a great plan (maybe that last part wasn't happening), after that they would move all the share energy from the world straight into Planeptune, so in that way the two Goddesses from there could battle the Deity of Sin and kill her.

Once they were done with her, they would return the share energy back to their owner. And everyone lives happily ever after.

…Or that would have been the case. Thanks to that weird dream, nightmare, a question popped on her head, one that never before in any of the existent timelines she asked herself.

"But, what if they don't agree with my plan?"

Two single words that are needed to create certain questions: "What if" those two words may be the most powerful ones in a question as they have the power to make someone create: Worse case scenarios, despair, fear, distrust, between other stuff.

But, they also had the power to put someone in a bad situation into a better mood thinking of good things… This isn't one of those times.

"What if they think we are never returning it? What if they start to hate us? What if… we have no choice but to use… the sword?"

Nepgear started looking at the blade, it seemed pretty pathetic, nothing out of the ordinary in a sword. The only thing that wouldn't be normal would be the fact it emanates an evil presence.

Gehaburn, that is the name of that sword, a weapon with the power to kill the Deity of Sin but in return you must make it stronger, by killing a Goddess with it, each kill makes it stronger.

She kept staring at it, each second she spent looking it a memory of that dream came to her mind.

"No, that won't happen, they'll agree, I'm sure of it… I'm sure… I'm…" She didn't know, it was at this time she would think what would happen if she was the one being asked about it, she would say yes without doubting if it could save everyone… problem is, there is only one Nepgear and that is her "But, what if they say no?"

She was terrified at the possibility, looking at it from a general point of view the probability of her receiving a yes for answer was almost of zero… all that security she had went to the trash.

"No, I can't let that happen, my plan will work there's no doubt about it… but, they will say no, I don't want to reach the stage where the last option is the sword…" she started to think until something popped on her head, an idea that would change her fate forever "What if I don't ask them? What if I simply set my plan in motion without them knowing?"

It was perfect; she looked at the clock on her N-gear and saw it was 11:13PM, they agreed to meet at 8:00AM so she had enough time to do it.

"I'm going to need my sister for this" Quickly but silently she put her sailor uniform and left her room making sure to be as silent as possible, the others were sleeping on different rooms, making things easier for her to set in motion the plan to steal the share energy and kill the Deity of Sin before everyone woke up.

The CPU candidate was now in front of her sister's room, was she nervous? Yes, if Neptune agrees with her full plan both of them would steal all the share energy of Gamindustri and return to kill the Deity of Sin all of that in less than 9 hours that would be around the time everyone would wake up.

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK_**

But, that didn't stop her. If there was just a 1% of probability that her nightmare could become real, she wouldn't risk it, and instead take this danger.

The door opened showing a teenager that seemed she could fall asleep at any moment "Jr… "Yawn" What happens? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes but, that isn't the reason I came here… is there someone else in your room?" Asked the Candidate sweating

Neptune turned around and started looking before returning her attention to her sister "Yes Nowa, Blanc and Vert. Why?"

Nepgear flinched at Neptune's answer "Are they still sleeping?"

"Yep, they are just using constant Zzzzzzzzzz in there."

The little Goddess let out a sigh of relief "Can we go to the living room? I need to talk to you in private, alone. Also, put your normal clothes on" Without waiting for Neptune's answer Nepgear went to the living room that had a T.V, a console, and a couch. She went to the couch to wait for her sister she closed her eyes to try to calm down.

Around three minutes later, Neptune entered the room in her usual parka dress "THE PROTAGONIST OF PRO- MHMHM-

Nepgear ran to her sister and put her right hand on her sister's mouth "You are going to wake everyone up" mumbled Nepgear

"Sorry so, what's up?"

"I made a plan to battle the Deity of Sin without using the sword"

Neptune's expression turned to pure happiness "That's awesome! I knew you were the best sister I could have but, why didn't you wait until tomorrow to announce it to everyone?"

"…Because, no ONE will agree to it" Nepgear started explaining her plan to her sister, hoping she could understand the reason she told her that.

"I see" Neptune had a hand on her chin, pretending to be making an effort to think "But, I still don't understand"

""Sigh" If this plan had been made by Noire, would you have agreed that we moved our Share Energy to Lastation?"

"Yes, if that is what is needed to save the world, then I would do it"

"Good, do you think Noire will agree to this?"

"If it helps the-

"Neptune, she is not you. She doesn't think like you, I'll change the question. Do you think Black Heart will agree to this?" Nepgear's expression was serious

"…" Neptune finally realized what her sister was telling her "…You're right, no one will be okay with this… and yet, it's the only think that could work."

"Exactly!"

The CPU's expression was a shocked one, that was most probably the best plan someone could have come up with but, it's one that nobody likes "What do you suggest we do? I imagine that if you are telling me this is because you already thought of a counter for that."

"Yes I did… Let's not ask for it, let's steal it while everyone's sleeping"

The Goddess's eyes were wide opened in shock at her sister's suggestion; the little Nepgear she knew wouldn't suggest something like robbing. Neptune looked at her sister's expression and realized something. She was scared of something.

 ** _FLASH_**

A light filled the room and Purple Heart took the place of Neptune "I'll do it with two conditions: Number 1: I was the one with the idea and I forced you to do this, I am the one who forced you to steal. Number 2: You'll carry the sword at all times in case of worst case scenario"

Nepgear was surprised at Neptune's conditions. She hated that if they were discovered her sister would be blamed for everything while she was the victim "I can do the second one but, I refuse to put the blame on you" Without realizing it, a sword was put on her throat almost piercing through it as it was literally touching it, the sword was a purple one and holding it was… "Onee-chan?"

"If you don't want to lie about me forcing you in that case I'll make it a fact, note this. In one way or another one, I'm the bad guy who decided to steal and you the victim that was forced to do it." Said Neptune glaring ah her sister as if she would actually stab her "Which way will it be? A lie? Or truth?"

"Why?" Nepgear's eyes were tearing

"Because, it may not look like it most of the time but, I love you, you are the most precious person to me, and I want you to keep living a peaceful life where nobody hates you" Explained Neptune with a death glare "If I need to become the villain for you to remain as you are, I'll do it."

The Goddesses remain like that for an eternity that was actually a minute or two before Nepgear finally recovered from the shock "Okay "Sob" I agree with your conditions"

The katana disappeared before Neptune pulled her little sister into a hug, once they finished Nepgear returned to her room and grabbed the sword. She stared at it for a moment before leaving the room… on the door was someone she didn't expect

"K-Kei?"

Effectively, the oracle from Lastation Kei Jinguji was standing in the entrance of her room wearing a white shirt and black shorts, glaring at the Candidate with disappointment "I felt thirst so I went for a glass of water, and I discover two CPUS planning to steal the world's shares"

"Listen I-

"You are aware that doing that is the equivalent of declaring war right?" The human was able hear almost all the conversation the Nep sister had and so, she knew the entire plan they had "Candidate, it is not too late to change your decision, if you cool down and go back to sleep I may not tell Lady Noire about-

Before she could continue she fell to the ground completely knocked out, behind her was Purple Heart who gave her a light strike on the nape "I… wasn't counting with this."

"W-what are we going to do now?" Asked Nepgear in panic

"…Stay with her I'll go for a rope and tape. We are leaving her here until we finish our mission" After that Neptune left for something so their little viewer couldn't say anything.

Nothing was going as it was planned originally, now that they were putting a Kei tied from arms, hands, legs and feet inside of Nepgear's closet.

"Now it's an actual race against time, Jr. We'll both go to Lastation, after that we'll divide; you'll go to Lowee while I go to Leanbox, if anyone sees you knock them out, the last thing we want is arrive back here and be received by the weaponry of the others." Explained Neptune at her little sister "One more thing; whoever arrives first will go to Histoire so she can start preparing the portal to the Gamindustri Graveyard."

Nepgear nodded at her sister's indications.

 _ **FLASH**_

Nepgear now transformed into her MK2 processor unit, and left with her sister to Lastation.

* * *

 ** _HOUR: 12:59PM_**

"I think that should be all around here" Said Purple Heart at her sister, now that both of them had successfully moved all the Shares to Planeptune. In the process they left unconscious 3 guards "Now is where we divide, remember, Kei can wake up at any moment and cause a great commotion in your closet, if someone hears her. All of this will have been for nothing."

The little CPU rose her thumb and flew towards Lowee

"What happened to you? You aren't like this, Jr… What's done is done, might as well end this as quick as possible."

The Goddess started making her way to Leanbox at full speed.

* * *

 ** _HOUR: 1:46AM_**

Nepgear cleaned her forehead at having finished moving the Shares to Planeptune, at the same time she started to realized her strength increasing considerably, maybe she didn't notice it at the beginning because she was too busy in the mission that it slipped through her mind.

"This power… I can feel it, if we had had this power against Magic, we could have defeated her since the beginning… My plan will work, sorry I promise to return them as soon as possible." Said Nepgear looking at the horde of guards she defeated, all of them were out and wouldn't wake up for at least two hours… she isn't as silent as her sister that's why she called more the attention here than in Lastation.

She took fly again this time to Planeptune; she also realized the increase in her speed…

A few minutes later one of the guards groaned as she started recovering her conscious "I have to warn Lady Mina… and Lady Blanc"

* * *

 ** _HOUR: 2:15AM_**

"This should be the last of them" Mumbled Neptune to her as she finished moving the last part of the world's Shares to her Nation. She started to close and open her hand realizing her incredible boost "I never felt anything like this before… This is how being the True Goddess should feel like? No, don't grow attached to this feeling, once we finish we'll return them… what a waste, I never knew a world like this existed, I feel like I could do everything. Just wait for us, Deity of Sin, we'll finish you off" With that last line she rose into the air looking at all the guards "I'll have to apologize with all of you personally later."

The CPU started making her way back to Planeptune unknown to her that a citizen had watched the entire thing "I-I have to tell the Basilicom!"

* * *

 ** _HOUR: 2:33AM_**

Nepgear landed on the balcony of Planeptune's Basilicom and immediately de-transformed as she ran to Histoire's room with a speed that she didn't know she had.

In just seconds she was in front of the door to her oracle, she didn't bother to knock, time was running and each second that passed was one more chance for the others to wake up and discover everything.

She simply tried to open the door… it was locked so, she materialized her energy sword and directly cut the entire thing down, waking up her oracle at the moment.

"N-Nepgear what are you-

"Histoire, I need you to listen carefully at what I'm going to tell you, as time is something we barely have" She knew it, a guard she knocked out could have woken up or someone else could have arrived at the place… she proceeded to tell her oracle everything she and Neptune did.

Histoire's eyes were wide open as she never expected Nepgear to do something like that however, what was done was done, she simply nodded "I understand the situation, allow us to go to the balcony to await for Neptune. Considering all the power we have now, I should be able to create the portal in three minutes as much and three seconds as minimum"

'Why is everything always on threes?' thought the candidate before coming back to her senses "Alright let's go."

The two stepped out of the room and made their way to the balcony, they would have arrived in no moment but, there was something in the middle of the way in the living room waiting for them… more specifically people… that didn't look so happy.

"…" Histoire was shocked at seeing all the CPUS, Candidates and Makers glaring at them with hate and confusion.

"W-what's wrong? It's pretty late isn't it?" Said Nepgear; pretending to be the innocent.

"Nepgear" Began Noire "Our oracles woke us up after receiving a call that someone with your appearance stole all the Shares of Lowee and someone like Neptune stole the Shares of Leanbox after beating a bunch of guards" Informed the CPU "Do you know what happened?"

"…No?"

"That's not a question you answer with a question, BITCH!" Cried Blanc pissed off and about to summon her hammer

"Now, now calm down, Blanc" Said Vert putting a hand on her friend's shoulder "Alright, mind in explaining us why are you up then?"

"…I went for a glass of water, and since it is dark I asked Histoire to go with me?"

"In your normal attire instead of your pajama?" Asked IF not convinced the most minimum

"And answering with a question?" Joined Nisa watching everything develop

"And with the s-sword in your b-back?" This time it was 5PB who asked

"Nepgear, we went to your room to verify you were there, and we found Kei struggling in your closet to break the rope she was tied with, she said you and Neptune were the responsible" Explained Uni in an emotional war "Please, tell me it is a misunderstanding, Please!"

"…" The Candidate could only stare at the floor

"M-Miss Nepgear, what's wrong?" Asked Rom about to cry

"Obvious, she can't confess her crime, I knew since the beginning you were just a BULLY!" Exclaimed Ram angry

Everyone was about to summon their weapons but, before they could someone else entered the room "Lady Noire we've confirmed neither Lady Neptune nor Lady Nepgear are here!" Exclaimed Kei entering the living room with the other two oracles "Oh, you've arrived"

Nepgear was in troubles, if a battle where to start she would be easily cornered as the enemy was both in front and back of her.

"I would recommend not do anything violent" A new voice appeared behind the Goddesses, when they turned they saw Purple Heart holding Uni as a hostage with her sword on her throat.

"UNI! If you hurt her-

"Noire, you are in no position to give me orders or make demands" At her sentence the black hair tsundere calmed down "I'm not planning to hurt her on three conditions: First: I want my sister and oracle at my side. Second: My sister will give me the sword and I'll carry it. Third: Histoire will create a portal to the Gamindustri Graveyard, you will allow me and Nepgear to enter; don't worry the moment before I enter I'll let her go."

That being said, everyone gave permission to the Candidate to pass through them and be side by side with her sister, all the way she felt all the glares directed to her.

The 4 went out to the balcony and Histoire started doing her thing.

"Neptune, even if you have all the Share Energy from the world, do you think that will be enough to win?" Asked Noire mid angry mid worried

"We have a plan B"

All the people glared at Nepgear who had the sword before putting it on her sister's back.

The portal was soon created and Nepgear was the first to enter not before looking back at the others. Hate, sadness and a bit of worry could be caught in their expressions "Once we kill the Deity of Sin I promise to return all the shares so, just wait for us" That being said the Candidate entered the portal

"…Uni, I'm sorry to have used you as a hostage but, this was the only way to stop a battle, I promise I'll take punishment for my actions." Purple Heart quickly freed Uni by pushing her to the others and jumped inside of the portal that closed immediately.

"Neptune, Nepgear… I pray for your safety" Said Histoire that was grabbed by the back by Blanc who seemed that wanted to murder her.

"You know you just declared war, right?"

A hand was put on her shoulder, when she turned she saw her oracle looking straight into her "Lady Blanc, please cool down a little, killing her now won't help us at all… there are other things we could do to her."

"…You may hurt me, torture me, and even kill me but, I won't give you anything until those two exterminate the Deity of Sin, and come back safe."

A few moments later the Goddess let go the oracle and Mina put her inside an ice cage she created "To make sure they'll return the Share Energy we'll keep you as our hostage… Let's pray they manage to do it"

"Nep, Gear, come back safe"

"Nep-Nep, Ge-Ge, we are waiting for your victory"

"Please, win and come back."

* * *

Gamindustri Graveyard. That is the name of the place where all of this story started, where the CPUS where defeated the first time, where Nepgear awoke her true power along with a new processor unit, where the Candidates rescued the Goddesses, and lastly where the final battle against the Deity of Sin would develop.

In the original timeline of this world the heroes would have been Nepgear along with her Human friends, and a cursed sword with seven kills. In this one the heroes are destined to be the Nep sisters along with a cursed sword with zero kills.

Nepgear is currently seeing Purple Heart exiting the portal and this one closing leaving the two Goddesses in the final scenario.

"Onee-chan… Why are you still transformed?" Asked the Candidate a little nervous "I mean, we still need to find the Deity of Sin, and we need to save stamina besides, I could use some of your jokes to calm down a little" Adrenaline, fear, hope and despair are all the feelings in her mind. She needs to calm that stress and Neptune would be the perfect one to do it.

"…" But, she didn't answer her for a few moments before giving her usual smile "Because I want to get used to this new power boost I received, the last thing I want is to dash to the opponent and be in front of it without realizing, right?"

"…Sure… Guess that makes sense." Said Nepgear who started to walk, her expression was not a secure one but, a confused one 'Why did she lie to me?' thought the Candidate. She has been with Neptune since she was born so, it is only natural she learnt to tell when she lies.

Soon enough Purple Heart started walking as well, she was moving her head looking the surroundings looking for their opponent… or at least she pretended she was doing that. Inside of her mind she was practically lost in thought… of what? Who knows? I bet she doesn't even know.

"Nepgear"

The Candidate turned and saw her sister, for some reason she couldn't see her face as if it was covered or something.

"If… you see I start enjoying the fight… could you please scream my name?"

"…Is something wrong? Why would you enjoy it?"

The Goddess expression was finally visible; she was giving her usual "forget it" smile

"Ah, please forget it I… simply am nervous as well" Did she read what I wrote? "But, don't worry. We'll win, and we'll go back home together, and eat a lot of Pudding."

Nepgear started giggling a little at seeing her sister was back to normal "Alright, we'll do it. It's a promise" She extended her little finger to her.

Soon enough the Goddess used her little finger as well and made the promise, the Candidate resume walking with a smile on her face… she was lucky to not have seen her sister's first expression.

"…I'm sorry…" Mumbled Purple Heart making sure Nepgear couldn't hear it.

* * *

They walked for ten minutes during all that time only a few monsters appeared on their way. All of them were killed in one shot thanks to the new power of the Goddesses.

They kept walking until they finally felt a horrible presence in the air, one that made Nepgear shake a little, she looked back at her sister and once again she couldn't tell her expression… was she getting blind? Or something else was happening?

Whatever the thing was, the horrible presence came from just a few meters away, they walked, and there was it… the Deity of Sin was in there… staring at the Goddesses who just arrived.

It was a giant purple, orange and red creature with 4 arms and 4 legs that are connected to the center of its body, a giant mouth, where a human bunny upper part was residing in top of it. The upper part body had orange bat style wing and in the center a giant eye.

"…Is that…all they…brought to fight…?" It talked, the monster surprised both sisters at this action, it sounded mad and… excited at the same time "…A true Goddess…and…what are you…?"

"A CPU Candidate" Answered Nepgear

 ** _FLASH_**

She transformed again and this time she was going to kick the monster's ass.

"…I didn't…Hehehehe who cares…? This should be a good…exercise before…destroying the world…Show me your power…your will to live…!"

They were finally ready to battle the ultimate monster, the one who could destroy the world. They would battle the Deity of Sin and save the world… and so, the battle began.

Nepgear started flying around the creature while shooting at her with her trusty M.P.B.L, she was going so fast that she broke the speed of sound a long time ago, and was about to break that of light.

Surprisingly the beast seemed to be receiving damage from the shots the Candidate was firing, as she was using her 4 arms to try and block the shots and the ones that did hit her directly made her growl.

Meanwhile, Purple Heart had enough of watching and dashed at the Deity of Sin almost breaking the speed of light, and started slashing her legs.

GROWL

Growls and screams could be heard coming out of the beast as the sisters were inflicting too much damage to it.

Nepgear got tired of shooting and landed on the ground behind her opponent and dashed to her "Celestial Severance" she used her finisher (EX) on her, because of that the creature now was panting horribly.

"Oh, what's this?" Started Purple Heart with a smirk "The monster capable of destroying worlds can't even destroy two girls who came to battle"

Nepgear was confused by her sister's last word 'battle?' she was confused, they have come to kill her, right?

"…Well… A true Goddess…and whatever…the other is…could be considered…a bit unfair…" Answered the creature

Nepgear pointed her weapon at her enemy preparing to open fire again "As I said I am a CPU Candidate, and a temporal True Goddess!"

"…You did it again…" Nepgear stopped for a moment after hearing her words "…You answered…a question that…wasn't asked to you…"

The Candidate now was shaking as she turned to her sister… once again, she couldn't see her expression but, it felt wrong… something wasn't right.

"…Onee-chan…?"

Hearing those words the face of Purple Heart became visible she was neutral/serious "Sorry I spaced out… What was the question?"

Both people were looking at her; one with disappointment and the other with confusion.

"…"Sigh" Who cares…?" Saying those words; the Deity of Sin created giant dark spheres that barely fitted on her hands, and started throwing them at the Goddesses who had come to end her.

The sister had no problem evading their opponent's attack thanks to the boost in speed and agility that came with the shares however, they hadn't found yet time to counter and resume their attacks.

While evading, Nepgear looked at the destruction caused by one of the spheres when it hit the ground and of another one that hit a pile of trash, one of the so many in all the graveyard, and saw the destruction they cause and the power they have.

'Goodness, if we had come to battle in the state before moving the Share Energy, she would have won with just this attack' thought the Candidate.

Nepgear's big sister soon found a gap between all the shots and dashed through it positioning herself in front of the Deity of Sin "CRITICAL EDGE!" Two swipes a vertical rising one and then a horizontal.

Taking advantage of her sister's attack, Nepgear reopened fire at her opponent, each shot more effective than the last one.

"Nepgear!" Called Purple Heart "Charge your M.P.B.L at its maximum, let's end this in the next blow!"

"Understood!"

The Candidate positioned a few meters away from the creature, and started charging.

"As if…I were to-

"32 BITS MEGA BLADE!" A giant pixel sword appeared above Purple Heart, and flew at full speed at the Deity of Sin, who had to her 4 hands to prevent the blade from reaching her.

"How…is this…thing…so STRONG?!" Cried the creature struggling at the attack

"Alright!" Exclaimed Nepgear; about to pull the trigger "This is my… no, everyone's everything! I'll put the wishes, hopes, dreams and will to live of all the people of Gamindustri in this one attack. M.P.B.L MAXIMUM SHOT!"

From her gun-blade the attack was fired at the Deity of Sin that was too busy with the pixel blade to move and evade the attack, because of it, she received the 100% of the finisher.

The ground started to shake as an earthquake was created due to Nepgear's attack. A great flash of light surrounded the entire Graveyard blinding both Neps.

When the light finally died in the place the Deity of Sin used to stand now was only a petrified version of it… completely lifeless.

"…We…won…?" Asked the Candidate; not having fully processed the event that just occurred "…We won" now she was happy, they managed to defeat the ultimate threat to their world without having to kill anyone, she had accomplished her goal "Onee-chan, WE DID IT!"

"…"

"Onee-chan?"

The person Nepgear call Neptune fell on her knees to the ground and started screaming in pain as she had both of her hands in her head.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"WHY ARE YOU PUTTING SO MUCH RESISTANCE?!" Cried Purple Heart however, her voice was the one of the Deity of Sin.

"As if I were to sit back… and let you take me as your vessel" Again, Purple Heart had an expression that couldn't be seen by her sister "Now… GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The ground the two sisters were stepping started to shake violently more than ever before… it had finally calmed down.

Purple Heart stood up and materialized her katana, on her feet she pointed her weapon at Nepgear… she was giving her a glare that usually you put only when you are about to kill someone you hate.

"Onee…chan…?"

The woman changed the direction her katana was pointing and now she was glaring at the petrified Deity of Sin "Nepgear, you are in luck"

Nepgear turned to the lifeless stone before it collapsed, and from the insides of it a creature with human body, a bunny's head, a processor unit and a spear appeared.

"She-She is st-still a-a-alive?!"

"You have front seats for a real clash of Goddesses." Purple Heart now was smiling but, not just a regular one… she had waited too much for this battle.

The new Deity of Sin started moving her body as if she were testing it out "Impressive, I didn't expect you to actually refuse me… your determination is higher of what it seemed like… What are you?"

Nepgear was scared but, she wasn't going to let a monster insult her sister with a question like that "She is my sister and the Goddess of Planeptune!"

The creature started glaring at the Candidate as if she were an idiot "Do I look cute?"

"NO!"

"Now you know how dumb you sounded"

Nepgear was confused by her words however, more than anything she was angry at her, for surviving, for not dying, for still being a threat to the world. Without thinking she dashed at her opponent and throw a vertical downfall slash… the Deity of Sin used her fre hand to grab her weapon using no effort at all.

The creature de-materialized her weapon, and using her new free hand deliver a direct punch on the Candidate's stomach making her de-transform and fall to the ground coughing.

Nepgear stopped coughing and started panting with a hand on her gut she looked to the ground and saw blood in there, her blood that she coughed. The Candidate raised her head and stared in fear at her opponent "How? You weren't this strong before" If she wasn't scared before she was now.

"Nepgear get out of there!" Cried Purple Heart "She won't kill you, after all you are the dessert… and I am the main dish"

"It's good you understand…allow me to present myself properly. I am the Deity of Sin Arfoire, the one that will destroy this world… What are YOU?"

Purple Heart's expression was dark… literally there was something blocking it from everyone's view but, something could be heard… a laugh "Me? I am a Goddess, right?"

Nepgear carefully crawled away from Arfoire and stood up looking at her sister "Neptune, are you okay?"

"…Who is Neptune? I am… CFW Purple Heart" Her expression was visible… she was smiling… she was smiling as a psycho would smile before killing "A Deity of Sin, that's what I am!"

"…That explains a few stuff" Said Arfoire looking at her opponent unleashing a dark mist around her "When you turned into a True Goddess the malice I spread around the world started affecting you because of your new found powers and without realizing it, I made you a CFW by accident… and of course a CFW with the strength of a True Goddess could be called a low class Deity of Sin" Arfoire changed her attention to Nepgear "The one you call Neptune seems to have died, and instead a new being took her place, lucky you she still has the memories before turning into… what she is now. The Deity of Sin has the job to destroy the world but, she only wants to destroy me… I'm not going to bother in asking, just know this… whoever wins this battle the world is fucked one way or another!"

The Candidate was now frozen in the place she was… she couldn't process anything anymore… suddenly she realized something "Time out!" At her cry both warriors stopped to look at her "In that case why haven't I turned into a CFW as well?"

"Two reasons" Answered Purple Heart "You are still a CPU Candidate the effects I receive that have to do with Share Energy will be around a million times swifter in you that aren't a full Goddess."

"Second reason" Started Arfoire "The sword"

Nepgear's head finally processed what happened… just kidding "I DON'T GET IT!"

The Deity of Sin (Arfoire) took a deep breath and started "Gehaburn is a sword created to kill the Deity of Sin however, it must be powered by killing CPUS… how you expect a sword like that to not be evil?"

The Deity of Sin (Purple Heart) continued "Basically, between the malice from her and the cursed sword influence, Neptune was corrupted, killed from the inside and I took her place."

Nepgear noticed a flaw in her argument making her eyes come back to life "Then, How do you explain I spent hours with the sword and I was never corrupted?!"

Both Deity of Sins answered her question "Because you are a Candidate, the effect will be way too soft with you."

She finally understood it, the True Goddess was influenced by the malice of the Deity of Sin and the cursed sword finished the job of corrupting her… and it was all her fault.

If she had never suggested stealing the Share Energy, if she hadn't had that nightmare, Neptune wouldn't have been corrupted, instead she would have become another sacrifice for the sword… then, what was the right answer?

Was there even a right answer?  
Was there even a chance to save the world?  
Was there even a way to save the world?  
Was there even a way to win?  
Was there even a happy ending waiting for them at the end of their journey? Or was it all destined to end like this?

She knew it. If Arfoire wins she'll destroy the world, and if Purple Heart rises as the victor of the match, she might go ahead and destroy everything after giving the CPUS a pitiful chance to defeat her.

Could she even do anything?

Purple Heart somehow still recognized her as her sister so, if she wins there might be a way to convince her to not cause any havoc… but, what if she doesn't care about that?  
What if she forgets her by the end of the battle?  
What if it was all an act?  
What if?  
WHAT IF?!

Nepgear's brain was about to shut down from the situation however, an earthquake brought her back to reality… sorry, I meant a shock wave.

The two fighters were currently in a lock that Purple Heart broke by giving her opponent a kick that obviously made her flinch from the pain taking advantage of this, the newly born Deity of Sin took flight around her opponent.

Nepgear tried to follow her sister (?) with her eyes however; she was only able to see afterimages and blurs of her. Did she break the speed of light? Yes, as a True Goddess and low class Deity of Sin she had no problem doing this.

Arfoire stood there waiting for her opponent to make a move… she waited until she saw it 'A diagonal slash from the left' thought the creature before blocking said attack, locking her weapon with Purple Heart's.

The two started trading slashes and blows only to be blocked, evaded and parried by their opponent. Soon enough they rose into the air and continued their battle there.

Nepgear could only see she wanted to help… help who? She could wait for the battle to end and finish off the winner as seeing how it was going, the winner was going to be real tired but, that wouldn't work or more like, it could just work in one way. She had no problem in killing Arfoire but Purple Heart… even though she knows she isn't Neptune, she simply can't, she is too weak to do it… that's her problem, she is too weak to do anything by herself, she is a wimp, a coward, an useless being with no real goal rather than being her sister's shadow.

All she wanted to do was to wake up from this nightmare, that her scream and crying brought Neptune or Histoire and that they comfort her saying "It was all just a bad dream and you woke up, everything is okay now" problem is… that is NEVER going to happen.

The sound of steal clashing was the only thing that could be heard; the sound was growing so much the Candidate had to put her hands on her ears… suddenly the sound stopped and a new one came, the sound of flesh being cut.

Nepgear looked in front of her as an object landed on the ground looking more carefully at it she put her hands on her mouth as tears started running in her eyes at the sight of Purple Heart's left arm on the ground.

"I wasn't expecting this" Said the CFW confused at what just happened

The Deity of Sin Arfoire swung her weapon in the air cleaning the blood it had "You left yourself quiet opened so, I took the chance… seems that defense isn't your thing considering that was a swift strike."

"Onee-chan is in troubles I must-

 **Do what? She is not your sister.**

'Huh?' Nepgear started looking around for the one that voice belongs to.

 **Looks like you can hear me… let me tell you something, I'm the one that helped to corrupt your sister.**

'W-why would you do that?!' The Candidate was mad, scared, confused, along with a lot of other feelings.

 **I dreamt about this and realized this world was going to end so, I decided to give it a more despairing ending that having you conquest and fail.**

'You sent me that dream?'

 **Correct, I wanted to see what you would do if I showed you that.**

'WHY?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?! WHAT HAVE WE EVER DONE TO YOU?!'

 **Gamindustri forgot me and even erased me out of its history… the feelings I have for this world are of loatheness, I want to destroy it… then I thought why not let the heroine be the main cause of the world's destruction? Well, having said that I'm going to leave I wish you the worst of lucks my dear successor.**

'Who are you?'

 **I am…... Now, goodbye**

Nepgear was broken, there's no other word to describe her mental state, she had been tricked into a path were she destroys the world, and if she hadn't she would have eventually destroy it if what that person said was true.

The sound of metal clashing came back gaining the attention of the Candidate who looked up to see the Deity of Sin battling Purple Heart the only thing worth describing is that she is missing her left arm and instead of using her sword she was using the Gehaburn.

Arfoire was ten times more attentive as she knew the power of that weapon, even if it had zero kills it still had the power to kill her, any single damage cause by it could cost her the battle.

Of course the movements of the low class Deity of Sin were slower thanks to losing her arm and the blood loss. Despite it she was still holding her ground better than Nepgear was before she was one-shot by the enemy.

If we could put it in a chart, Arfoire's probabilities to win were of 79% being still the strongest and the one with less damage. Purple Heart was in troubles, another damage done by her opponent and she might be good as dead and yet, she was still smiling, enjoying the fight.

Another slash from Arfoire that her enemy evades, the True Goddess decides to take the battle more high in the sky "32 BITS MEGA BLADE!" She summoned another pixel sword that went flying to her opponent.

Arfoire was barely able to evade the attack leaving her opened to any attack, Purple Heart flew to her at full speed knowing that this was her chance to win she was so close to victory.

 ** _STAB_**

Blood started to fall to the ground, a single stab was made to the stomach victory was in hands 'I'm dead' those were Purple Heart's last thoughts as she saw her opponent's spear stabbed in her completely piercing through her back.

"Close but still not enough to beat me. Goodbye, CFW of Planeptune" the Deity of Sin kicked her off of her spear making her fall to the ground.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Nepgear ran to the body of Purple Heart that was barely alive, a single stab that went through her stomach and a lost arm without counting the cuts and bruises she made herself on the battle.

The Candidate was now besides her sister (?) she could see her barely breathing and barely alive "N-Nep…gear?" Said the CFW

Hearing her words she knelt and took her hand with both of hers "Yes it's me, I'm here for you. Stay with me!"

"It's useless I'm in no condition to continue… you have to fight"

The Candidate was frozen by her words "I can't, you saw how she beat me in one punch" She was sniffling, sobbing and crying "I simply can't I'm not as strong as you think I am"

"…Nepgear" The Deity of Sin (Purple Heart) used the hand Nepgear was holding and put it on her cheek, one moment later she used all her strength to slap her "You are pathetic, horrible, the worse sister someone can have, hahaha you are right you are not strong you are a wimp, an insect" she proceeded to grab her by the collar and pulled her close to her "And yet, you are the only that can do it, use the sword, kill me!"

It was happening; she was going to kill her sister just that it wasn't going to be her sister but another person.

"You saw how she was being more careful with the sword even though it had zero kills, imagine… her face against it with one kill… even a failure like you can win, are you going to let Neptune's death and mine be in vain?"

Those words, those were the same words Noire and Uni said in her dream… they felt horrible and it added a lot of weight in the Candidate's consciousness, she was dying on the inside she didn't want this, then something, a memory hit her head as she started cleaning the tears from her eyes.

She started digging on her pockets and from there she took a potion "I knew I had a NEP BULL EX 2, with this you can continue fighting… Onee-chan, take my life with the sword and kill the Deity of Sin"

"You are giving me a healing item that will completely restore me and then you will let me kill you so I can kill our opponent?" Nepgear nodded at her question "Do you remember I am not-

"I don't care" The Candidate didn't want to do it, she didn't want the responsibility, she couldn't, she is too weak to do it "Just promise me that you won't hurt the world, please just promise me that!"

"…I promise, now move and give me that thing" Nepgear helped Purple Heart to put on her feet and then she handed her the item, the Goddess looked at the Candidate before opening the potion "I want you to close your eyes and relax your body I'll be quick" Soon enough she drank all the thing in one moment leaving nothing in the bottle and raised the sword pointing at the Candidate.

Nepgear closed her eyes and relaxed her body 'Like this, the world will be saved, it was short but, it was a nice life… Hopefully I'll be able to see my sister again, and hopefully she won't be mad at my decision… Histoire, Uni, Rom, Ram, Noire, Blanc, Vert, IF, Compa, 5PB, Falcom, Cave, Nisa, Gust, Kei, Chika, Mina… it was nice to meet you, goodbye' she felt her hand closing with something inside and someone pulling it as she felt warm on her lips and inside of her mouth. She opened her eyes to see Purple Heart kissing her, while passing the liquid of the potion to her, and her hand with the sword being stabbed into Purple Heart's chest.

After a few moments the Goddess fell on the Candidate that still hadn't processed anything that just happened.

Still in blank

…Ready she finished "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

If she had some mental stability left, she has lost it now.

"Is that your reaction? Hehe, pathetic" Said Purple Heart bleeding horribly letting go of Nepgear's hand "I accomplished my promise, now I won't hurt the world"

Nepgear fell on her knees still holding the Deity of Sin "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" All the damage the Candidate had started healing thanks to the potion "I was supposed to be the one to die, you same said it! I'm a wimp, a useless being, a loser" she was crying her words were barely understandable "Why did you do it?"

"Because… she asked me to" Purple Heart started creating tears as well "Neptune's will to protect you was completely engraved in this body. That's why I can't hurt you, that's the main reason the second one, is because I thought that that Arfoire bitch would feel more despair if she got killed by a pathetic being like you" She started laughing blood coming out of her mouth "I almost forgot… Neptune left you a message in case we had to use the sword" Purple Heart's body started to glow while vanishing however, she took off the part of her processor unit of her head that immediately transformed into the 2 D-pad clips and handed them to Nepgear "Beat the Nep out of her!"

The Deity of Sin (Purple Heart) vanished leaving as only evidence of her existence the blood in the sword, ground and the 2 D-Pad clips that the Candidate had.

Nepgear was just there showing no signs of knowledge or life, she stopped breathing, thinking until a laugh brought her back to reality.

"Hahahaha, she left this to a kid?!" It was the Deity of Sin Arfoire, the True Deity of Sin "Okay, how about a second round? I want to get you back for what you did to me earlier, being petrified wasn't nice at all." She readied her spear to battle.

Nepgear took off her D-Pad clip and put Neptune's ones, she grabbed the sword and stood up.

 ** _FLASH_**

Nepgear had re-entered her HDD that now had two clips on her head instead of just one, her processor unit seemed to have changed a bit thanks to the new accessory ut, it was just that little change the rest was still the MK2.

"I… I WILL FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU!"

* * *

Everyone was at the balcony waiting for the Nep sister to make the call that they won and they needed to come back.

"Aren't they taking too much time?" Asked Noire worried, all the anger she had with them had vanished but was not forgotten.

"Maybe they are taking time to think of an apology for having stolen my dear Vert's Share Energy!" Exclaimed Chika biting her finger nails in anger.

"Chika we are looking for an actual reason" Said Cave feeling disappointment at her nation's oracle.

"Histoire, you sure they haven't called you yet?" Asked Blanc about to smash something

"I am 100% su-…" She stopped answering her question as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Histoire what's happening?" This time it was Mina who asked.

"The sharicite" Mumbled the Oracle "GET ME TO THE SHARICITE ROOM!"

Mina ignored everyone's answers as she ran to said room when she opened it… the crystal inside was completely dark.

Everyone arrived shortly after.

"W-What the hell happened?!" Asked Blanc actually concerned

"Neptune "Sob" NEPTUNE!"

"You are kidding me, that idiot lost?!" Asked Noire about to tear up

"They had all the power of the world and yet, she died" Said Vert falling on her knees

Histoire was still crying however, she managed to find the strength to stop even if it was just for a moment "Not all hope is lost yet, I can still feel Nepgear's energy, she is angry, and furious… she wants blood to be spilled."

All the people inside was scared to hear that description of what the pure and innocent Nepgear's wishes.

"I need all of your help, I must make Nepgear the new nation's CPU so she can receive the Share Energy in a more direct way"

"We'll do whatever we can" Answered Kei knowing that the Candidate was their last option to survive.

Soon enough everyone did what they were told to do, from literally waking up the entire world to send messages, broadcasts and everything to make people believe in Nepgear, they had to explain the current situation to the citizens, they had to talk about the Deity of Sin and Neptune's death.

Normally they wouldn't do it but, if they didn't act now everything would be lost.

People soon enough understood everything and started putting their faith in Nepgear

"Please hold on a little more, help is on the way"

* * *

Back at the Gamindustri's graveyard the ground was opening, and all the piles of stuff were being destroyed as the place was falling to pieces from the clashes between the two warriors.

Arfoire had the upper hand in speed and strength but Nepgear wasn't staying behind as her physical energy started to improve little by little.

They had been going for a while now the two of them, they seemed tired and damaged, Nepgear was more damaged than her opponent but, surely enough she could still stay fight.

As the battle was advancing Nepgear's strength, speed, agility and everything started increasing until Arfoire started talking "It would appear that you have changed" She was panting trying to recover her breath as she had evaded so many swipes from the cursed sword "Maybe you are no longer a Candidate, I think you finally ascended to CPU"

Nepgear couldn't care less about that, she simply ignored that and resumed her attack, another slash she threw only to be blocked.

Once again the Deity of Sin gain distance between them and created dark spheres that started flying at full speed at the CPU, she simply blocked each hit with the Gehaburn, the shots stopped and Arfoire rose into the air again, Nepgear following her.

The two had been like that for at least twelve minutes. Adrenaline was the only thing that kept both of them going, Arfoire may have been able to deliver more slashes but, the few Nepgear was able to hit were way more effective.

"STAY STILL!" Screamed the Goddess attacking again, she only wanted the blood of her opponent she didn't care about what happened to the world right now.

They kept trading blows in the air, even if it looked like Arfoire had the advantage she knew that it was just a matter of time before she lost it all.

'This is bad, I bet that even ASIC followers have given up to her because they don't want to die with this world' thought Arfoire knowing the felons hid the true purpose of reviving her. She was going to lose unless she did something but what?

…

…

…

An idea popped on her head.

"Wow you really are incredible!" Praised Arfoire after jumping a few meters away from her opponent "You must be the one destined to defeat me, the True Goddess, nothing like the loser of a moment ago."

That only made Nepgear's anger increase "How did you call her?" even though she sounded calm, hatred could be feel in those words

"You know Purple Heart, the weakling inside the body of the worse and probably the most horrible Goddess to have existed"

Nepgear's fury was so high she would even torture her with her own hands "SHUT UP! My big sis is no loser she was the greatest CPU to have lived! And CFW Purple Heart was just as awesome as her!"

The Goddess lost her composure and jumped into the sky preparing for a vertical downfall slash.

'She bit the hook' Arfoire's spear started emanating a dark mist as she was preparing something.

Nepgear's attack was going to connect she was planning to end it with this strike.

"CRITICAL EDGE!" the Deity of Sin used Neptune's ability against Nepgear's sword, knowing that she was doing that she was able to use attack her.

 ** _CRACK_**

The CPU fell to the ground thanks to the force of the impact and when she looked at her sword she broke.

It was missing its upper part… no, it was broken.

"That… Lucky me, it worked." Said the Deity of Sin surprised about the result.

"No, this was our last hope" Murmured Nepgear looking at the Gehaburn that started losing its purple evil brightness "No… NOOOOOOO!"

The Goddess fell to her knees and started crying… this is the end of all hope.

"Hahahahahahaha, look at you, in the end you finish turning out into nothing more than a crybaby. Sure with an OP weapon you were super violent however, the moment you lose it you turn into a kid that wants to go and cry into the arms of her mother. PATHETIC, you call yourself a Goddess?! I've seen rats closer to be one" Even in all those words and insults she was panting but, she was sure about her victory "Well then, time to destroy this world now that her only savior is crying about how her sister's death was in vain!"

The creature rose into the sky and using both of her hands she started creating a dark sphere that was increasing in size quickly.

Nepgear was still crying incapable to stand up and keep fighting, and of course this would happen, she is just a kid, an innocent child who killed her sister for no purpose as it was vain in the end.

She just wanted to die and see Neptune again, she would probably be smacked but, she didn't care.

"Did I seriously sacrifice for this?"

The CPU opened her eyes and saw she was in a place where there was just darkness and in front of her…

"Neptune?"

Yes, it was her or at least it was her appearance.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, I'm CFW Purple Heart" Explained the low class Deity of Sin

Nepgear wanted to resume crying however she had some questions "Where are we?"

"Inside of your soul, in your consciousness… maybe your head"

"How are you here?"

The CFW looked at her with a sad face "As a CFW when I die my soul goes back to the Deity of Sin but, I kind of said "NOPE" and then I saw you and said "Why the hell no?" and well that's how I'm here… I should have gone with her."

"I'm sorry, your death was in vain, the sword broke and it was my fault if I hadn't let my feelings get the best of me perhaps-

The CFW slapped her in the face "Am I mad at you? Yes however you fought for me, you defended me and Neptune… no one has ever done something so nice for the two of us, maybe because I was practically just born… but still!"

Nepgear looked at her to see the CFW smiling; she was giving her an innocent smile like the ones Neptune used to do.

"You lost the most OP weapon in existence and? You can still fight you can still protect this world!"

"No, I can't, I'm weak I couldn't even protect you" Tears were running on her cheeks as she looked down on herself.

"…Yeah, you may be weak but, you are the only one that can win, if you don't do it no one else will. Think about all the things you want to protect"

"I have nothing I lost the most important things to me"

The CFW grabbed Nepgear by the neck with an incredible tightness making it hard for her to breathe "What do you still have?"

"Nothing"

She tightened more at her answer "WHAT do you still have?!"

"NOTHING!"

"WHAT DO YOU STILL HAVE?!"

A light appeared on Nepgear's eyes as she realized it… she wasn't alone she HAS something.

"Nepgear" Histoire

"Gear" IF

"Ge-Ge" Compa

"Nepgear" Uni

"Miss Nepgear" Rom

"Idiot-I mean Nepgear" Ram

"Nepgear" Noire

"Nepgear" Blanc

"Nepgear-chan" Vert

"N-Nepgear" 5PB

"Nepgear" Cave

"Nepgear" Nisa

"Nepgear" Gust

"Nepgear" Falcom

"Candidate" Kei

"Nepgear" Mina

"Nepgear" Chika

All the people she met in the journey were standing there. She had her answer there the whole time.

The CPU grabbed both hands that were tightening her neck and looked at the CFW with realization "I STILL HAVE MY FRIENDS!"

CFW Purple Heart smiled at her answer and let her go.

"I have to see them again, I have to!"

"I know you have to" she proceeded to look at the CPU "Those new D-Pad clips fit you better. You can keep them it's a gift from both Neptune and me"

"Thanks, I'm sorry to leave so soon but, I have a battle to win"

"In that case go HDD!"

Nepgear looked in confusion at the low class Deity of Sin "I'm already in HDD"

"No you're not, you never were. Transform and beat the NEP out of her!"

The Goddess started doing an effort to transform without any result as she was already transformed "I can't do it!"

"Sure you can, you have all the Share Energy in existence, and you are the True Goddess of this world. Now stop saying dumb things and transform!"

She wanted to do it so badly she started forcing the Share Energy to work; she kept like that until she finally felt the light of HDD again

 **NEXT PROGRAM ON**

* * *

"I'm proud of you, you have bested me and Neptune… we are both proud of you Nepgear"

* * *

Back to the world outside of her mind the Deity of Sin had created a sphere that easily had the size of a giant meteor "Gamindustri it's time to dissa-

 ** _FLASH_**

A light filled the entire Graveyard, this light was prevenient from Nepgear, when it died standing in there was Purple sister but she had changed.

Her hair was dark purple she was wearing a one piece white and purple suit along with her two D-Pad clips that now were bigger and in black color, she was wearing dark color boots and purple color gloves, she was also taller reaching Purple Heart's height.

"W-what the heck happened?" Asked Arfoire confused

Nepgear started looking at her new looks confused but secure "So this is the real me… Well guess I can't be too picky with designs" even her voice was more mature "Deity of Sin Arfoire! I'll give you one chance to surrender or else I'll be forced to end you here and now!"

Her new attitude was nothing like the crybaby from just a few moments ago, now she actually sounded like a Goddess ready to battle.

"I don't know what you did but it's too late, this is the end of GAMINDUSTRI!" the Deity of Sin launched the sphere at the CPU who prepared her weapon.

Her gun blade had increased its size being just as big as two of Uni's rifles, a light started surrounding the gun part as it had charged and was ready to be used "M.P.B.L MEGA SHOT!"

From her weapon a giant laser blasted against the giant sphere creating a shock wave so powerful that the world was able to feel the intensity of the attack.

Both attacks were in a lock as they were both the same strong, none of them moved a single centimeter from its position making the two battlers sweat at their opponent strength.

'Is this the same kid from a moment ago?!' thought Arfoire using all of her energy and will to overcome the CPU

Nepgear was there doing everything alone no, she wasn't alone she could feel it, all the people that were praying for her success she couldn't let them down!

"I have to defeat her… if I don't do it… if I don't do it… NO ONE ELSE WILL!" the ground started to break as Nepgear used more energy 'Forgive me guys but I'm going to sacrifice some of the Shares' "1 MILLION PERCENT CHARGE M.P.B.L DIMENSIONAL SHOT!"

The entire area she was standing collapsed at the use of this new finisher that was able to overcome the one of the Deity of Sin and hit her straight on the face

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Cried the creature as the blast literally turned her to nothing leaving no single particle of her.

When the attack finally ended the CPU put down her Gun-blade that immediately broke after using such a powerful attack, the Goddess started looking around and found the entire ground destroyed, she flew to a rock that was still there and stood in it "…I won, I did-

Nepgear started screaming in pain as she had both of her hand in her head and she could feel someone in there.

"Yeah this is perfect… such a powerful being" Nepgear's voice had a real evil tone "With this power I can destroy this world and the next one, and the next one, and the next-

Everything turned dark and looking at herself was the Deity of Sin that was again in her giant 4 arms base form "What happened? Where am I?"

"Who gave you permission to turn Nepgear into your vessel?" She turned to see CFW Purple Heart glaring at her "I hope you like it here because this is your new home."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"I can't defeat you as I am now but, I can do this" CFW Purple Heart snapped her fingers making the Deity of Sin feel weak as she fell to the ground with no energy

"What did you do to me?"

"I sealed you inside of Nepgear's soul and the only way to break the seal is that both I and Nepgear stop existing… oh surprise, I'm an immortal spirit that will only stop existing if you do!"

"Why did you do this? The world could be ours all the worlds could have been ours!"

The CFW gave her a smile before answering "I dunno"

* * *

Outside of Nepgear's mind, the Goddess was standing on her feet again making sure to not be under the influence of the Deity of Sin "…"Sigh" I kept depending on you even in the end huh… well time to go back" at the end of the sentence she fell to the ground and de-transformed "Or, I could take a little nap and then go back… I think I deserve a little break from job… thank you Onee-chan, I promise to do my best I promise to not be a weakling anymore, I'll grow stronger than anyone who has existed and I'll bring happiness to everyone in the world. I'll become someone you can be proud of but for now I'll simply sleep."

…

…

…

"I was already proud of you, Jr."

And like that our heroine lost all consciousness and simply rested there like a child who finally found her way back home.

…In the end, seems like there was a happy ending waiting for her at the end of the journey.

There will be more dangers in the future, she'll have to be strong in order to protect her home from anyone that want to hurt it… but for now she will sleep because our new Goddess has earned it.

Worry not as this is only the beginning of the story of the girl who fought against her destiny and won.

* * *

 **And ready I was finally able to upload this story, I have been wanting to post it for a while, and I have a few things to say.**

 **First thing: I apologize for not updating Hyperdimension Purple in a week (well 6 days) but... I'll be honest: SCHOOL, so you can expect me to update that story once or twice per week.**

 **Second thing: English is not my main language, in case some of you wondered.**

 **Third thing: There will be a sequel for this (so please expect it at the end of ARC 2 in Hyperdimension Purple)**

 **Last thing: Thank you for reading this story, and I would like to know your opinions about it.**

 **Well that's all for now, see ya next week on Hyperdimension Purple!**


	2. Achivement unlocked

**_ACHIVEMENT UNLOCKED_**

 ** _Savior's ending_**


End file.
